Abigail-Abby
by waterlilly49
Summary: The Doctor and River would do anything t protect their daughter from the Silence even if it means temporarily giving her up, and no finding her till 15 years later.
1. Chapter 1

River sat in a nursery, holding a baby girl wrapped in a white blanket. She had bright green eyes like her mother's and hair like her fathers. The Doctor stood in the doorway, marveling at his beautiful wife and daughter. Abigail Amelia they had called her. For her grandmother. She was only three weeks old but she was already the most important thing in their lives. They still traveled of course. But they stayed away from the more dangerous places. The TARDIS suddenly shook landed with a thud. River held Abigail close to her to protect her.

"What happened Doctor?" River asked as Abigail began to cry.

"I don't know. We weren't even flying." He ran to the control room and started flicking switches. He turned to the screen to find the location. "River!"

"What is it?" She asked, running into the control room with a still crying Abigail.

"We're in demons run."

"I thought it was destroyed."

"I guess they rebuilt." The Doctor began fiddling with the controls, trying to get his family away from the danger. But the TARDIS wouldn't take off. "The TARDIS won't move."

"It's the Silence. They're after Abigail."

"I won't let them get our daughter. I promise." He kissed River then kissed Abigail's head. He then turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see what they have waiting for us. Geronimo!" He stepped outside the TARDIS to be faced by Madame Kovarin **(Sorry not sure if I spelled that right)** and a group of silence.

"Hello Doctor." Madame Kirova said.

"What do you want? Why can't I move my TARDIS?"

"Give us the child."

"What child? My child? MY daughter? Now why would I just hand over my own flesh and blood?"

"Give us the girl and I will release the hold on the TARDIS."

"I will not give you my daughter!"

"I'm no longer giving you a choice." She turned to the Silence. "Storm the TARDIS and take the child." Five Silence pushed passed the Doctor and ran into the TARDIS. River locked herself in the nursery with Abigail. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and sealed the doors. Grabbing Rivers blaster he took out the five Silence and ran to the nursery.

"River, it`s alright. They're gone." The door clicked open and River had a look of utter relief on her face. "Let`s get out of here." The TARDIS had complied when the Doctor entered a location. He went back to the nursery to find River rocking a sleeping Abigail.

"We have to do something." River said. "She's not safe here."

"What can we do?"

"Something. Anything. We just can't leave her here."

"We're the only family she has."

"I know that. But the Silence and Kovarin are after our daughter and I don't want to lose her. My parents went through hell when they took me." She got up from her place on the rocking chair and put Abigail in her cot.

"We can't just leave her at an orphanage. Do that and she's just as lost to us."

"It's better than allowing them to get her. They'd just turn her into a weapon."

"She's safest with us."

"They're tracking us. They find us we lose her."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't like it any more than you do. But it's for her own good." A tear fell down her cheek

"I can't see her go." He began to cry as well and hugged his wife.

"Neither can I." The Doctor unwrapped his arms from River and lifted Abigail out of the cot.

"This is not goodbye. No matter where you end up. We will find you again. You will always be our daughter. And we will always love you." The infant snuggled closer to her father. As if to make him feel better. She whimpered and he heard her say "I love you too." He put her back in her cot and went to the control room. Off to find her a safe home.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

Abby rushed around her room as she readied for school. She grabbed her messenger bag and ran downstairs. Saying goodbye to her parents, she rushed to the bus stop. Meeting up with her friend, Erica.

"Hey Abby." She said, leaning on the stop sign. "Hey Erica." Abby said.

The bus pulled up and the two teens stepped on. Being the first stop they had any seat they wanted. They took the front seats and the bus jerked forward.

About twenty minutes later the bus pulled up on the high school. Abby and Erica had first class together. Physics. They walked into the classroom to be greeted by a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. Something seemed familiar about him to Abby. She shook it off.

"Good morning class." He said in a heavy British accent. "My name is Doctor John Smith. But you can just call me The Doctor." Erica looked at Abby and raised an eyebrow which made Abby laugh under her breath. "Let's start with roll call why don't we." He picked up a clipboard and started reading off names. "Abby Prince?"

"Here!" Abby said, raising her hand. The Doctor gave Abby this strange sort of stare like she was the ghost of some one he hadn't seen for a long time but then forced his eyes back down to his clip board.

"Probably nothing." He muttered under his breath and went onto the next name. "Erica Taylor?"

"Here." She said.

After he finished roll call The Doctor continuded to talk about Physics in a way that was far to fast and compicated for any one other then Abby to fallow. Her brain had always been a bit funny that way, it was like she could hold more information in there then other people.

The bell rang and the two girls got up from their seats. "What do we have next?"

"History with a new teacher, Doctor Song."

"Allons-y!"

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked.

"Allons-y. Just a French word. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Abb's. Let's go." Erica said. They left the class and went to the next one. Once again, this teacher seemed familiar to Abby. More familiar than the Doctor. She had hair that looked like a curlier version of mine and she was very beautiful. She suddenly realized that she had seen them in a dream she'd been having lately. But why would two imaginary people she dreamed up be working at her new school? She shook off the idea and took a seat next to Erica. Maybe she was just imagining things.

**Sorry I know it's short the next one will be longer I promis! **


End file.
